1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to power adjusted seat features, and more particularly, to power adjusted seat features having an adjustable structure and transmission cooperatively driven by a resting load, such as the weight of an occupant, and an actuator, so as to reduce actuator demand.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Power adjusted seat features, such as manipulable base length, positioning, and tilt, bolster orientation, upright angles of inclination, and lumbar support tensioning and position are conventionally provided to support and comfort occupants presenting differing dimensions, and preferences. These features typically employ actuators (e.g., electro-mechanical motors, solenoids, etc.) that are selected and/or sized to translate the maximum anticipated load, irrespective of the presence of a resting load applied to the seat component. It has long been appreciated that the addition of such actuators adds to the complexity, weight, and cost of the seat. In an aircraft or vehicular setting, for example, this concern further results in a reduction in fuel efficiency, as well as an increase in energy consumption during adjustment.